


Excuses, excuses

by supercoollock



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Them being absolute sweethearts, Troy is oblivious, kind of, s03e07 Studies In Modern Movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoollock/pseuds/supercoollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might of kissed, but it was just a joke. So what if Abed's lips are soft and nice and - and totally platonic and friendly. The second time they kissed? Well, that was a Kickpuncher tribute. He had to, if he wanted to or not (he did) doesn't matter. And if he wants to do it again? Then he might have a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, excuses

 

They’re both crouched at the outside of Annie’s blanket fort, popsicle–puppets in each hand. He was glad he had suggested this – it was a great way to cheer Annie up a little. She’d had it pretty rough, living in that creepy apartment over what Shirley and Britta told him was something called an ‘adult toy store’. He looks over at Abed, who shakes his puppet and jokes, “Kiss me, woodsman Troy!”

 

            Troy knows that he means with the puppets, but he leans in anyways and softly presses his lips to Abed’s. He tastes like pink popsicles – the only colour he’ll eat. Abed’s eyes pop open as Troy pulls away with a big ‘MWAH’ sound for the play. He hears him mutter, “cool cool cool” under his breath, but can’t decide if it was happiness about the actual kiss or if Abed was thought Troy was just doing it out of dedication to the lines (which Abed always appreciated). They finish the play and don’t bring it up again until that night, when Annie is sound asleep in her new bedroom.

 

“So we kissed,” Abed says, digging into a bowl of buttered noodles.

 

“Yeah funny, right?” The words burst out before Troy can stop them. He wishes it was possible to grab them out of the air and shove them back into his mouth, never to be heard again.  Too bad they didn’t have this conversation in the Dreamatorium.

 

Abed looks up from his late night noodles, says a quick, “Cool cool cool,” and dashes into the Dreamatorium. Troy wonders if he had just imagined a hint of something that sounded like disappointment in his voice. The one thing he doesn know is that Abed wanted tonight’s Dreamatorium session to be a solo one. This actually, is good, because it gives him time to think over what he had just did. If Troy is being completely honest with himself, it didn’t feel like a joke at all. Jokes are friendly, and that kiss was definitely more than that. It felt right, like settling in for a nap you have time for or loving Batman.

 

But Troy knew Abed wouldn’t see it that way. Abed watched a million TV shows and knew every romance trope ever, plus what were probably a million reasons why kissing your best friend is always bad. Plus, there are never gay guys on TV.

 

Troy may have started crying, ate a tub of Ben and Jerry’s (and cried about how Ben didn’t ruin his friendship by kissing Jerry), found his most comfortable spider-man footie pyjamas and went to bed.  Abed stayed in the Dreamatorium until four am, doing who knows what.

 

            A week later and everything is exactly the same, except they both seem much more comfortable with kissing, much to Troy’s liking. They always have a reason for it, like when they’re re-enacting Kickpuncher 7: The Final Kick-Down. Troy has just saved Abed from the re-incarnation of Punchkicker’s son, Doublepuncher. Abed looks up and says straighforwardly, “We have to act out the kissing scene too.”

 

So Troy doesn’t even hesitate before swooping Abed into a dip and kissing him in the middle of the study room. It lasts much longer than in the movie. When Jeff walks in, they have an excuse at the ready. He brushes it off as one of their weird tribute things.

 

            Two nights later and Annie’s given them a night alone: she’s out with Britta, reassuring her that it isn’t antifeminist to watch a romantic comedy with her. They spend it marathoning episodes of Inspector Spacetime and eating handfuls of popcorn in front of the flickering light of the TV. Troy reaches for another handful of popcorn and grabs Abed’s hand instead.

 

            Abed gives him a look that he doesn’t quite understand and says, “We should kiss now, as a tribute to scenes like this in romantic comedies.”

 

            “Like the one Annie and Britta are watching?” Troy says quietly, leaning in and closing the space between their chairs. It’s a flimsy excuse at best, but he’ll take it. He completely fails to notice that Abed’s been the one making them.

 

            Instead, he wipes his hand on his pants before pulling Abed in for a kiss. Troy is a little too far away to give Abed a proper movie kiss, so scoots his chair closer for another. And another, and another, until it devolves into a quick session of pecks on the lips - and the nose, ears, and eyelids. It’s playful, just them being a little silly, but they stay chaste enough that they could still loosely define them as friendly.

 

            They switch to one on each cheek, French-style, which shifts to Troy planting a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of Abed’s mouth. The kisses deepen into something very much outside the realm of friendship, and Troy decides that Abed tastes like Fanta. They stay awake as long as they can, trading kisses.

 

            When Annie and Britta walk in at two am and see them asleep – fingers laced together, heads on each other’s shoulders – all they do is murmur about how sweet their friendship is. They eventually decide to rouse the boys from their snuggles, mostly because they can’t carry them to bed.

 

            Once Britta has gone home and Annie is out of earshot, Troy hangs down from the top bunk and admits, “That felt like more than a movie reference to me.”

 

            “Me too. I actually figured that we crossed the line from platonic friendship to eventual love interests a while ago,” Abed replies, “I was just waiting for you to do the same.”

 

            “So there isn’t some weird TV thing that says this will ruin our friendship?” he blurts out, worried.

 

            “No, this is actually pretty standard,” Abed states from the bottom bunk.

 

            “But… what about our friends?” Troy says. It hadn’t occurred to him until now that other people in their study group might not be as ecstatic about this as he was.

 

            “Yeah. I actually spent some time on that in the Dreamatorium and found that it’s actually quite simple. Annie and Britta will be over the moon of course, Jeff will still be a cool as a cucumber, Pierce will probably use the speech he prepared for Jeff, and Shirley… I had to spend some time thinking about her,” Abed paused, causing Troy to fret, until Abed finished with, “initially, she’ll have some difficulty with it given her religion, but ultimately her love for the both of us will win out.”

 

            “Oh, that’s nice,” Troy said, unintentionally quoting her.

 

            “Yeah. Now can we do Spider-man and Mary Jane?” Abed asks, and it only takes Troy a beat to realize what he means.

 

            “Only if I can be Spider-man,” Troy says with a smile, although he really doesn’t care as long as it’s with Abed.

 

 


End file.
